


Thousand Years

by LuckyIzzy



Series: Ironically Strange [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Falling In Love, M/M, Songfic, Stephen Strange-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIzzy/pseuds/LuckyIzzy
Summary: I have died everyday waiting for you.Stephen Strange, the great Sorcerer Supreme was undeniably, and pathetically falling in love. Surprisingly, he did not really mind.





	Thousand Years

_ The day we met, _ __  
_ Frozen I held my breath _ __  
_ Right from the start _ _  
_ __ I knew that I'd found a home for my heart .

  
  


   Maybe Stephen really was starting to believe in all those heaven matchmaking shit. Otherwise why would he go to Tony Stark for help, just because his heart said so? He was Stephen Fucking Strange, he didn't need help from some superficial rich playboy showoff.

  
  


_ Beats fast _ __  
_ Colors and promises _ __  
_ How to be brave? _ __  
_ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall _ __  
_ But watching you stand alone? _ _  
_ __ All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

  
  


Then he had watched Tony leave his lover and earth just to protect earth, putting his own life in danger, to save the earth. He had seen how Tony would rather kill himself than let others be hurt. 

Oh, Stephen had never been more glad to be wrong.

Maybe he could see certain similarities between themselves. The universe maybe didn't give a single fuck about both of them, but both of them might die a thousand times to save it.

Ah…..it was a horrible time to fall in love, yet he was falling so deep. He was falling like someone had dropped him from a thousand feet. He was free falling as the wind cut like a knife against his skin.

  
  


_ One step closer _ __  
_ I have died everyday waiting for you _ __  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _ __  
_ For a thousand years _ _  
_ __ I'll love you for a thousand more.

  
  


The Eye of Agamotto had shown him billions of future. He saw himself die again and again. He saw others die, waver, or giving up. He saw Tony die again and again. It choked and suffocated it. It was a cutting ache not being able to protect the one you love. It hurt….it hurt so damn much. Yet, there was hardly anything Stephen could do. But, not once did he see Tony giving up, he was always resolute despite his injury or loses. His brown eyes always bright. Stephen swallowed his anguished cry threatening to spill from his throat as he witnessed about billions of timelines, it was like spending a thousand years in a flash.

 

But, in all of them. He loved Tony Stark, a fruitless stupid love that clutched onto his heart like a persistent worm eating on his feelings and growing larger and larger, fixing itself like a rock on his chest. 

 

He desperately looked for a timeline where Tony survives along with the world. He would not mind dying thousands and thousands of times if it meant Tony could be saved.

  
  
  


_ Time stands still _ __  
_ Beauty in all she is _ __  
_ I will be brave _ __  
_ I will not let anything take away _ __  
_ What's standing in front of me _ __  
_ Every breath _ _  
_ __ Every hour has come to this

 

He couldn't bear it. He couldn't. Seeing Tony get so hurt was a torture to his own self. Eye of Agamotto controlled time, he would give up all his time just to save Tony Stark. He had memorized what was going to happen anyway. He desperately tried to suppress his feelings, and failed. He had just hours left, before he had to leave. All responsibility lied on this Tony Stark. It was too heavy a burden…. but there was no other way. He tried to burn everything about Tony Stark into his memory and soul.

 

If there was an afterlife, maybe he would spend all eternity there with those memories. He wanted those memories with him till he reached oblivion.

  
  
  


_ One step closer _ __  
_ I have died everyday waiting for you _ __  
_ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _ __  
_ For a thousand years _ __  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more _ __  
_ And all along I believed I would find you _ __  
_ Time has brought your heart to me _ __  
_ I have loved you for a thousand years _ __  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more _ __  
_ I'll love you for a thousand more _ _  
_ __ Ohh.

  
  
  
  


It still hurt. It hurt as he disintegrated. Tony looked at him flabbergasted. He still hadn't grasped what was going on. Stephen knew what Tony had to face in future. He knew it was too heavy a burden to bear. But Tony would live, that's all he wanted. Stephen knew he was being selfish because sometimes death is a blessing in life. But personally, he had always regarded himself as selfish, so he hardly cared. He knew how much pain Tony had to bear. But he sincerely hoped…...no... **believed** that Tony would overcome it all. He would save the world. In the meantime, he would wait, wait for Tony to avenge them. He would keep on loving him, just like he had in all those billions timelines. He wouldn't mind dying like this again and again, if Tony could be saved.

 

Maybe they can never be together.

It didn't matter.

All that mattered was, Stephen loved him. Trillions of creatures in thIs universe, and Tony Stark was the one Stephen had chosen to love.

That's all that mattered.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Much love <3  
> I was listening to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3osEGKWDgwk and Stephen came into my mind like a bullet train (like Benedict is not already in my mind 24/7).


End file.
